My Mommy kissed Superman
by Eviefan
Summary: Second One shot of the two. Jason guesses about the secret of his new dad. I don't know how many more of these I will do but as with the first one please Review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Superman Returns is not my creation and I acknowledge that the credit for the movie goes to Bryan Singer and Warner Brother's Studios. I am only borrowing the characters for a short little story.

**Summary:** Jason's thoughts on Superman shortly after the events on the Gertrude. This is a **One Shot**

**Authors Note:** _Okay I got this in my head and it would not leave me alone. It isn't connected to my other two stories although it could be. Let me know what you think_. _As Always thanks to Beeto for the beta reading..._

**My Mommy kissed Superman**

Mommy said it was time for me to go to sleep, and even though I asked her to read me another story, and even said please she didn't stay with me. My door stays open so that if I have trouble breathing her and my daddy can come and help me, but I don't have to worry about that anymore. When we were on the scary boat with the bad man, after the piano fell out of my hands and hit the mean man who was going to hurt mommy, I didn't need to use the inhaler. My daddy, Richard, came and got us off of the boat but then it broke and we were in a big bunch of water. That was when Mommy hurt herself and I was really scared but I didn't let them know that. The boat part we were in filled up with water and we were under the water. I tried pushing the door open but couldn't and then Superman came. He got us out of the water and helped us into my daddy's plane.

We were going home when mommy woke up, but she made daddy turn around because she was worried about Superman. We flew to the mountains in the ocean and I looked down and found Superman but he was in trouble. I guess mommy knew that which was why we went back there. When mommy and daddy got him on the plane, he was really hurt. Mommy pulled some of that green stuff out of his back, the kind of stuff that the bad man showed me. It made my tummy hurt but she threw it out of the plane. After Superman felt better he left and told mommy good bye, and that made her sad.

I didn't have to go to school after that and everyone at the _Daily Planet_ was sad. Even the people in the TV were sad for Superman and that was why I drew Mommy my picture. I showed it to her and she hugged me. Daddy told her that she didn't have to stay at the _Planet_, and after that we got in the car and went down the streets until the car couldn't move. There were lots and lots of people standing around and when my daddy stopped the car, I told mommy I wanted to go with her.

It was kind of scary walking around all of the people so I held on to mommy extra tight. My daddy was right because when we got to the hospital doors, they let me and mommy go inside. I wanted to walk then, so mommy put me down and held my hand. I knew she was still sad so I held on to her hand and didn't feel like a baby because she needed me there.

"This way, Ms. Lane." That was what the doctor told my mommy, and we went into the room where Superman was sleeping. He looked bad, and I was afraid for him. I asked mommy if he would get better and she told me she hoped he would. I like Superman, because he helped mommy and daddy and me be safe. When she went over to the bed, I went over to the chair where Superman's suit was resting. I put my hand on the S and traced around it, wondering what it would be like to be him. I bet it would be fun because he can fly and he is really strong. I thought I heard mommy say something and when I turned around she was still standing next to Superman. I turned back around and kept my hands on the S, wondering if Superman would wake up soon. Daddy told me he was really tired because he had to take the mountains into space, but I think the green stuff made him sick.

I turned back to Mommy and watched her as she kissed Superman on the mouth, and then looked back at his suit. I don't know why my mommy kissed him, because she only kisses my daddy that way. I think she kissed him like that because her kiss would help him wake up, sort of like what happened with Sleeping Beauty, but Superman is a man not a girl. I tried to figure that out but then mommy put her hand on my shoulder and it was time to go. We started to walk to the door and I thought about that kiss, and decided that he needed one from me too. I let go of mommy's hand and ran to his bed and lifted myself up there where I put a kiss right on his forehead. He felt warm and as mommy and me left I wondered if someone should give him some Motrin.

I still don't know why my mommy kissed Superman but I woke up that night and he was outside my window. Mommy said he is a very special friend and told me that he would probably visit us again, but she made me go back to bed. Sometimes I think he watches after me, and I don't know why, because he has lots of people who need him to take care of them. Mommy and Daddy told me he helps people all the time, but I don't know why he likes us more. I guess I need to go to sleep. I have to go to school in the morning but I'm going to have fun because we get to go to the Aquarium. Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Superman Returns belongs to Warner Brothers, Bryan Singer and DC Comics. I do not claim anything other than the idea for yet another short story.

**Summary:** Another one shot of Jason's thoughts when he finds out the truth about his daddy.

**My Daddy's Secret**

Lots has happened to me since my other daddy came around me and mommy. My first best daddy went away and I really miss him. Mommy said they have to find things out and that was all she said. I know something now about my other daddy that is a big secret.

Today I asked mommy at breakfast if my daddy was superman, and do you know what she did? She spit her coffee out on the table and started coughing. I looked down at my plate and cried because I thought she was mad at me. When I felt her hug me I knew she wasn't mad and she picked me up and sat down in my chair and held on to me really close and I felt better. Mommy says that it is a very big secret, and very important so I can't tell anyone, but I already told Buster, he's my bear that I've had since I was a baby, and he won't tell anyone.

My room is a great place to play and right now I'm pushing my trucks around on the floor. Mommy wants me to play up here so I am, but I think maybe I'm in trouble because my daddy is going to know about the secret that I know. I don't like secrets, but I guess I have to keep this one. I heard a knock on the door and when I opened it he was there, but he had on his glasses and blue jeans and a shirt that has buttons that go down the middle. I looked at my feet because I wasn't sure what he was going to tell me.

"Jason, look at me," he told me in a very nice voice.

I know that he isn't angry so I looked up at him. He was on his knees and I felt better because I can see right into his eyes and you know what? They are blue just like mine are. "Hi, Daddy," I said, not sure if I should talk to him. He asked me if it was okay to hug me and I let him, and I felt even better after that.

"Jason, your mommy told me what you asked this morning at breakfast," he said.

I held on to him and kept my face pressed against his chest. "I'm sorry," I said back. I kept feeling good and then afraid and I hate that.

"Shhh, you don't have to be sorry. It is time for you to know the truth now," I heard him say as he rubbed his hand over my back. I still hung on to him as he picked me up and walked someplace and then sat down. "Is there anything you want to ask me?" he asked.

That was a big question because there was a whole bunch of things but my brain hurt so I shook my head. "When will I fly like you?" He sat me on his lap and I leaned my cheek against his chest, waiting for him to say something. I felt his chest move and then he told me what I wanted to know.

He said, "I'm not sure when you will fly. You may be 16 or 17 when you learn, or you may be much older."

"What does it feel like to fly?" He held me closer and kind of rocked me and most of the time I thought that was a baby thing to do but today I needed him to hold me like that.

"I'm not sure if I could describe it to you. It is like being free. The best way for you to know is for you to go flying with me, but not right now."

As he finished telling me that I looked up at him, and asked him, "Why not?" It was still day time outside but he could hide me under his cape. That was very easy to do since I'm little for my age, or at least that's what Dr. Isaac's always tells mommy when we go in for a check up.

My daddy took in a breath and his chest moved again and I could hear his heart beat. "Other people can't know my secret because it is not safe for you. If people knew that you were my son they might hurt you in some way."

As soon as my daddy told me that I hugged him really close. I don't want people to hurt me. "But everyone likes you, Daddy," I told him as I lifted my head up so that I could see him. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and I didn't mind that he did.

"You are right, Jason, nearly everyone likes Superman, but there are some people who do not like what I do."

As soon as he said that I thought about the really bad man and I looked down. "Jason," I heard him ask. I took in a breath just like he did and let it back out. "The bad man would hurt me and mommy again, and you too," I said. I heard him say yes and it made me very sad. My tummy hurt and my heart hurt. "That isn't very nice. I bet the bad man didn't have a mommy who loved him," I said after a little bit of sitting on daddy's lap.

"I am not sure what his life was like. Now I need to go."

I felt my daddy try to put me down but I held on to him. There was something else I didn't like, something else that he needed to know. "You are my daddy, why do I have to share you?" He stopped trying to put me down and hugged me very close and he rocked me again. I felt him kiss the top of my head, and that was when mommy came into my room. I knew that she was going to make me let go of him but I didn't want to. My best daddy is in England and my new daddy has to leave too, it wasn't fair and I didn't like that very much.

"Jason, your daddy will come back and visit," mommy told me as she knelt down in front of where we were sitting.

"It isn't fair, Mommy," I said back to her as Daddy stood up and put me down in front of her. Mommy and I turned and watched him, and in just a tiny bit of time he was wearing his Superman clothes. I hugged my mommy because I was sad. There was a breeze on the back of my head and I knew he was gone. "I don't want to share him," I said. I would not cry, even though my heart hurt worse now than it did when he told me he had to go.

* * *

Night time is good and sometimes it is not good. Mommy put me in bed and read to me and then we heard the telephone ringing and she had to go. I know she is still talking on it because she was using her mad voice. I think she is mad at my best daddy. I have a teddy bear named Jones, and as I hugged him very close I saw my daddy at my window. Even though mommy told me to stay in bed, I didn't want to and I ran over holding Jones close to my chest. My daddy opened the window and floated in kind of like a balloon.

"You need to be in bed," he whispered. He wasn't touching the ground, but I stood where I was.

"Only if you stay here," I said folding my arms across my chest. Mommy does that when she is not happy with me and I decided that was a good idea.

"I will stay with you for as long as I can," he whispered back.

I decided that was good enough and went back to bed. When I was resting on my back he pulled the covers over me. "Daddy, this is Jones. Nanna got him for me." I let my daddy hold him and he said hello to my favorite bear before he gave him back to me. "Daddy, it is dark outside and I would be very happy to go flying with you now."

"I thought I heard voices." That was my mommy and she didn't have the mad voice anymore.

"Mommy, may I go flying with my daddy?" Mommy looked at him and I looked at him. When she went to get my coat which was down stairs by the front door, I got up really fast and I jumped up and Daddy caught me. He helped me put my coat on and held me kind of like a baby, but I didn't care because I get to go flying with my daddy. I rested my head against his chest and shut my eyes feeling the cold on my cheeks. We went really fast right up into the sky and my tummy tickled me and made me laugh.

"Open your eyes, Jason."

I did and looked up and I could see all the stars in the entire space. "Daddy, where is your home?"

"My home is here on earth, but a long time ago it was on a planet called Krypton. It was destroyed a very long time ago."

He sounded sad so I put my arms around him and hugged him very close. "What was that place like?" I felt cold and daddy pulled his cape around me.

"Krypton was a planet made up of crystallized structures." My daddy told me about how they grew buildings and other things but it was really confusing and I was getting tired. "Can we go see the sun?" My daddy flew us really fast but I didn't feel afraid or cold. It didn't feel very long when we found the sun and when I looked down I saw the ocean. Daddy kept flying and I wanted to stay awake but my eyes didn't want to listen to me.

Something moving woke me up and daddy was still with me taking my coat off. I yawned as he handed it to mommy, and when he picked back up I put my head down on his shoulder and wrapped my arms back around him. I didn't want him to leave me but I felt too tired to try and even tell him that.

* * *

Morning came again and he was gone but I didn't feel as sad. I know I have to share my daddy, but I think that won't be too bad. I have two daddies now and I will love both of them because they are mine. My mommy says it's time for me to go take my icky medicine so I guess I better go. Wait, I can't forget Jones. He has to take medicine, too. Come on, silly bear.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Take away from the large two stories that I am working on because this is very different in context to them. They are not related and I hope you will enjoy this, review please, please, please. Thanks Beeto for the quick Beta read. Again this is from Jason's point of view as was the first one I did, so keep that in mind as far as grammatical goes, he's not going to always say things as an adult would..._

_Eviefan_


End file.
